In many contexts, a distributed system is utilized for various purposes, such as to improve the availability, performance, and/or reliability of data in the distributed system. In many cases, a distributed system includes various components including multiple replicas of data which may be modified independently of each other and a shared log that is utilized as a coordination mechanism between the various replicas. Replicas may contribute data to the shared log, which is serialized into an ordered sequence. In some cases, different computing entities and/or organizations host/control the operation of the replica and shared log. In many cases, it is difficult or even impossible for a computing entity controlled by a first organization to determine whether a shared log controlled by a second organization may have altered (e.g., maliciously or inadvertently) the ordering of data contributed to the shared log.